narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Boruto Uzumaki
|Zdjęcie=Boruto film.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うずまきボルト |Rōmaji=Uzumaki Boruto |Japoński=Yūko Sanpei, Kokoro Kikuchi~The Last: Naruto the Movie |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=27 Marca |Status=Żyje |Wiek the last=5 |Wiek boruto film=12 |Wiek boruto manga=16 (Przyszłość) |Wzrost the last=110 cm-122 cm |Wzrost boruto film=145 cm |Wzrost boruto manga=163 cm |Ranga część 3=Genin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, |Kekkei Genkai=Jōgan |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Jaskinia Ryūchi~~Tylko Anime |Drużyna=Drużyna Konohamaru |Klan=Klan Uzumaki |Rodzice=Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=700 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Tak |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Dzień w którym Naruto został Hokage (OVA) |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobi z Konohagakure, członkiem klanu Uzumaki, a także bezpośrednim potomkiem klanu Hyūga, dzięki swojej matce. Początkowo nonszalancki w swoich obowiązkach jako członek Drużyny Konohamaru i posiadający urazę względem swojego ojca i biura Hokage, z powodu małego czasu spędzanego z rodziną; Boruto ostatecznie pogodził się ze swoim ojcem i zaczął szanować go oraz jego rolę jako Hokage, jednocześnie pragnąc być jak jego mentor Sasuke Uchiha — wspomagający system Hokage i wioski. Przeszłość Boruto jest pierwszym dzieckiem Hinaty i Naruto Uzumakiego, będącym dwa lata starszy od swojej siostry Himawari. Jako iż jego rodzice pozostawali w kontaktach ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, Boruto zna się z większością ich dzieci. Kiedyś, Boruto próbował wykonać Rasengan, lecz próba ta zakończyła się porażką, ponieważ nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak zacząć go formować oraz brakowało mu detali w kontroli czakry. W dniu, w którym Naruto miał zostać zaprzysiężony na Siódmego Hokage, jego siostra Himawari chciała wziąć ze sobą na ceremonię pluszową pandę, lecz Boruto, obawiając się, że będzie ostatecznie musiał ją nosić ze sobą, próbował zabrać jej zabawkę. Prośba o odniesienie maskotki szybko przerodziła się w kłótnię w wyniku której, głowa pandy została oderwana od jej tułowia. Wtedy właśnie, Himawari przebudziła Byakugana i w furii zaatakowała swojego brata, pomimo jego gorliwych przeprosin. Naruto, wyczuwając jej mordercze zamiary, ochronił Boruto przed atakiem własnym ciałem, choć niestety cios pozbawił go przytomności na cały dzień. Widząc co atak był w stanie zrobić z jego ojcem, Boruto próbował uciec Himawari, lecz ta zdążyła swojego brata zlokalizować, gdy ten ukrywał się w szafie. Osobowość Tak samo jak jego ojciec w dzieciństwie, Boruto jest żywiołowy, zuchwały, nieuważny i nie zważa na formalności. Podobnie, wydaje się wykazywać skłonność do psot, które tak jak u Naruto mają zwrócić na niego uwagę - w tym przypadku uwagę jego ojca, gdyż jego stanowisko odciąga go od życia rodzinnego. Tak jak jego ojciec i babcia, Boruto również odziedziczył tik słowny: . Mimo lekceważącego i zuchwałego stosunku do swojego ojca, Boruto wydaje się być uprzejmy i ułożony, dziękuje Saradzie, że nie powiedziała Naruto gdzie się ukrywa, nie jest jednak aż tak formalny jak jego matka. Wydaje się także, że dba o uczucia innych osób, wobec których jest bardzo wnikliwy, szybko odkrywa ich prawdziwe intencje z patrzenia im w oczy. Jednak Boruto różni się od swojego ojca, na przykład: podczas gdy Naruto był sierotą - starał się zaprzyjaźnić z innymi, rodzina Boruto jest zawsze przy nim, on też ma mnóstwo przyjaciół; podczas gdy Naruto musiał ciężko pracować na to wszystko, Boruto podszedł do tego z kombinacją cudownych talentów. Z tych powodów Boruto ma wysokie mniemanie o sobie i przechwala się swoimi umiejętnościami, ale jego arogancja sprawiła, że mógłby zrobić coś na własną rękę bez swojej drużyny. On przynajmniej kocha swoją matkę i siostrę, staje się zły gdy cierpi emocjonalnie lub fizycznie. Boruto jest dość inteligenty. Wydaje się być skromny w swoich uczuciach. Pokazuje swoją łagodniejszą stronę, gdy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Zarówno Sasuke i Naruto zauważyli, że Boruto przypominał ich, gdy byli młodsi. Chociaż Boruto kocha swego ojca i jest zadowolony, gdy spędzają czas razem, ich relacje stały się napięte odkąd Naruto został Siódmym Hokage. Z powodu wielu obowiązków w biurze, nie ma go często w domu. Boruto przez to czuje się zaniedbany i urażony do tytułu Hokage. Widząc na tym miejscu swojego ojca, uznaje, że Hokage nie powinni mieć bliskich, bo oni tylko przez to cierpią. Metody Boruto z radzenia sobie z nimi są liczne: płatanie figli, by zwrócić uwagę Naruto, stara się prześcignąć swojego ojca i z nim walczyć, ale Naruto udaje brak zainteresowania, gdy Boruto chce mu zaimponować. W końcu, kiedy jest narażony na stratę ojca, Boruto poznaje jak brutalny może być świat shinobi i jak ciężką pracą można stać się porządnym shinobi. Zrozumiał napięty harmonogram ojca i szanuje tytuł Hokage. Po walce z Momoshikim, Boruto prosi swojego ojca, aby ten opowiedział mu o swojej przeszłości. Boruto zna Sarade Uchiha od dzieciństwa, brakuje im relacji ze swoimi ojcami. Nieustannie konkurują ze sobą, chociaż mają do siebie szacunek. Sarada od zawsze chciała zostać Hokage i zamierza objąć tą samą drogę co Naruto. Boruto jednak na odwrót. Nie chce zostać Hokage i chce objąć tą samą ścieżkę co Sasuke. Boruto obiecał jej, że będzie ją wspierać jako Hokage. Podczas egzaminu na chūnina, pokazał, że nie chce stracić jej marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. Boruto troszczy się o Sarade, co widać, bo gdy zobaczył, że ona boi się mocy Momoshikiego, utworzył swojego klona, aby ją chronić. Po pogodzeniu się z ojcem, Boruto postanowił zrobić wszytko co tylko może, aby pomóc Saradzie zostać Hokage. Boruto jest w dobrym stosunkach z Sasuke. Podziwia go za to, że tylko on może się równać z Naruto. Nazywa go "wujkiem". To dzięki jego szkoleniu Boruto postanowił, że w przyszłości chciałby zostać takim shinobi jak on. Wygląd Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto w wieku pięciu lat. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto, wcześniej jako uczeń Akademii. Boruto.png|Strój shinobi Boruto. Boruto jest uderzająco podobny do ojca dzięki blond włosom i niebieskim, podobnie ukształtowanym oczom. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto, ma on falowane włosy, które rozchodzą się na boki i plecy oraz kosmyk na czubku głowy, który przypomina łodygę liścia. Jego twarz ma zaokrąglony kształt jak u jego matki i ma po dwa wąsiki na obu policzkach, które odziedziczył po ojcu. Boruto nosi czarny dres z różową podszewką i różowymi paskami wzdłuż rękawów, przypominający ten, który nosił Naruto przez większość serii. Pod nim nosi zwykły biały T-shirt i śrubę przywiązaną do sznureczka na szyi odnoszącą się do jego imienia. Nosi również czarne sandały. W The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto miał na sobie czarny dres, który miał różowy symbol znaku Hyūga na lewej piersi. Na początku swoich dni jako student Akademii, jego strój jest bardzo podobny do poprzedniego stroju, z dodatkowymi różowymi paskami na bluzie - którą ma rozpiętą - nosi zwykły biały T-shirt i śrubę przywiązaną do sznureczka. Jako Genin jego stój nie różni się zbytnio od poprzednich, ma tylko dłuższą bluzę i ochraniacz. Boruto także nosił pomarańczową bluzę Naruto i stary, porysowany ochraniacz Sasuke. W serii Boruto - późniejszym etapie życia - nosi pas, zauważalnie krótsze spodnie, sandały shinobi i płaszcz. Ma również miecz podobny do miecza Sasuke. Podczas swojej walki z Kawakim, Boruto ma dużą bliznę na prawym oku i pieczęć na prawym ramieniu, która obejmuje również część dłoni, jak i twarzy. Umiejętności W przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców, Boruto został uznany jako geniusz jeszcze przed tym kiedy został shinobi. Zanim zdał egzaminy w Akademii, mógł wykonać zaawansowaną technikę podziału klonów i miał wysoki stopień w umiejętności taijutsu. Pokazał także zauważalne, gwałtowne ruchy podczas zabawy z jego ojcem. Jako potomek klanu Uzumaki, Boruto został obdarzony niezwykłą siłą życiową i wytrzymałością. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Odziedziczywszy po ojcu duże rezerwy czakry, Boruto jest w stanie stworzyć cztery klony cienia, nawet po tym, jak większość jego czakry została wchłonięta . Mocno odziedziczył również potęgę Ōtsutsuki , a dzięki posiadaniu krwi władcy bakugańskiego, był w stanie komunikować się ze zmarłym duchem Momoshiki. Jego kontrola czakry jest wyraźnie zaawansowana, ponieważ był w stanie wykonywać pieczęcie jednoręczne i skutecznie używać Rasengana po zaledwie kilku dniach treningu przed udoskonaleniem i instynktowną poprawą techniki. Boruto jest zauważalnie szybki, zdolny do szybkiego pokonania swoich przeciwników niezauważony. Boruto udowodnił, że potrafi dość dobrze radzić sobie w taijutsu , potrafi przeprowadzać bezwzględne ataki poprzez skoordynowane uderzenia z każdej z jego kończyn. Jako potomek klanu Hyūga nauczono go podstawowego posługiwania się Łagodną Pięścią , choć bez Bajugana nie jest w stanie wycelować w tenketsu wroga. Posiada również znaczną siłę, zdolną do przeprowadzania ataków wystarczająco silnych, aby podnieść poziom gruntu. Ninjutsu thumb|Boruto wykonujący technikę Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.Przed wstąpieniem do Akademii Boruto mógł stworzyć wiele klonów cieni , które koordynowały jego ataki ze swoimi klonami w celu wykonania manewrów na poziomie chūnin , jeśli nie na poziomie jōnina . Później potrafił poradzić sobie z tworzeniem 8 klonów niezależnie od pozycji. Nauczył się również różnych technik seksownych ojca . Początkowo nie znając Rasengana , Boruto nauczył się później tworzyć jego małą wersję pomiędzy obiema rękami pod kierunkiem Konohamaru Sarutobiego , a następnie zwiększył ją do normalnego rozmiaru za pomocą jednej ręki. Po wejściu do jaskini Ryūchi , zawarł kontrakt z Garagą, pozwalając mu wzywać olbrzymiego węża, kiedy tylko zechce. Boruto ma pewne umiejętności w kenjutsu , ponieważ skutecznie dzierży nowy prototyp przepływu czakry i może skutecznie dzierżyć połowę Hiramekarei . Później okazał się biegły w posługiwaniu się standardową kataną jako preferowaną metodą walki. Po treningu z Sasuke, stał się bardzo utalentowany w shurikenjutsu , potrafił zmienić trajektorię broni w trakcie lotu i pokryć swój shuriken w "Ikazuchi": Sanren . Transformacja Natury Boruto może wykonywać wiele rodzajów przekształceń natury . Jako student Akademii, Boruto mógł jednocześnie wykonywać manewry takie jak uwolnienie wiatru i błyskawic, jak w przypadku Boruto Stream. thumb|left|Boruto używający znikającego Rasengana.Jest geniuszem więc z łatwością nauczył się uwalniania wody, między innymi technikę Suiton: Hatō . Po raz pierwszy ucząc się Rasengana, podświadomie zastosował do niego czakrę o naturze błyskawicy, czego nie mogły dokonać większość cudownych shinobi. Po rzuceniu techniki, transformacja natury gwałtownie się aktywuje, czyniąc ją niewidzialną i nakłania przeciwnika do opuszczenia czujności, ponieważ wystarczające obrażenia zadawane są w momencie kontaktu. Jak zauważył Sasuke, Boruto jest przywiązany do uwalniania błyskawic, co ułatwia mu naukę takich technik. Kāma thumb|Boruto aktywujący Kāme.Po pokonaniu Momoshiki Boruto otrzymał pieczęć na prawej ręce w kształcie diamentu. Po aktywacji znacznie zwiększa on jego parametry fizyczne, a także pozwala Boruto wchłonąć inne techniki, takie jak fūinjutsu. Pierwotnie nie miał do niego dostępu z własnej woli, wymagało to ogromnych zasobów czakry, ale później Kawaki nauczył go, jak efektywniej go używać. Trzy lata później Boruto daje radę w pełni aktywować Kāme, co powoduje, że zmienia się i rozszerza, aby pokryć większą część ciała chłopaka. Dōjutsu Jōgan thumb|Jōgan Boruto. Boruto wykazywał zdolność do podświadomego aktywowania dōjutsu w jego prawym oku, które jest pozbawione źrenicy i ma zaciemnioną twardówkę. Daje mu zdolność do wykrywania rzeczy, które zwykle są niewidoczne dla normalnego oka. Kilka lat później pokazano, że może go aktywować według woli, wraz z czarnymi oznaczeniami na prawym ramieniu i twarzy. Boruto potrafił porozumieć się z duchem umierającego Momoshikiego. Jak wyjaśnił Momoshiki, to dlatego, że posiada krew osoby posiadającej Byakugan. Nowa Era Po lekcjach w akademii, Boruto powiedział kolegom z klasy, że pokaże im psoty. Nowa generacja Ino-Shika-Chō próbowała przekonać go, by nie robił tego ze względu na to, że Szczyt Pięciu Kage miał się rozpocząć; odparł, że jest w stanie to zrobić mimo zwiększonej ochrony udowodniając swój talent jako shinobi. W końcu żaden z jego kolegów nie dołączył do niego, choć zaintrygowana Sarada Uchiha poszła i obserwowała jego poczynania: zbezczeszczenie monumentu Hokage czerwoną farbą, tak jak zrobił to kiedyś jego ojciec. Wiedząc, że jego ojciec przyjdzie go ukarać, Boruto przygotowuje zasadzkę przez dokładny rzut shurikenem, ale został zatrzymany, gdyż Naruto nagle pojawił się używając techniki Migotliwego Ciała. Upominając go, Naruto uznał, że jego syn robił to w celu wydobycia jego uwagi i wyjaśnił mu, że wszyscy w wiosce są jak jego rodzina, więc nie zawsze może poświęcić mu tyle uwagi, ile chciałby. Prosi Boruto, by zniósł te trudności, ponieważ prawdziwymi shinobi są "ci, którzy znieśli". Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Ciekawostki * to japońska wymowa angielskiego słowa "bolt", o czym świadczy śruba noszona na jego szyi. Jego nazwa jest nawiązaniem do jego wuja stryjecznego, Nejiego, którego nazwa oznacza . *Tak jak u jego siostry Himawari, kształt włosów Boruto przypomina liść. *Masashi Kishimoto planował dać Byakugan Boruto, ale zapomniał przed wydaniem rozdziału 700. W pierwszym rozdziale Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, został pokazany z nieznanym Dōjutsu w prawym oku. *Według powieści Boruto: Naruto the Movie, postać Boruto w zhakowanej grze to wojownik, który ma dwa miecze zwane "Shadow Weaver" i "Law Bringer". *Masashi Kishimoto potwierdził w wywiadzie telewizyjnym, że dał Sasuke rolę mistrza Boruto z inspiracji Piccolo i Gohanem z serii Dragon Ball Akiry Toriyamy. Źródło es:Bolt Uzumaki en:Boruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia